Doces ou travessuras, Karin?
by Milklemon
Summary: Suigetsu resolve visitá-la no Halloween.


Uma one short sobre o dia das bruxas.

Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse muita coisa seria diferente.

Casal: Suika. ( SuigetsuxKarin)

Tema: Halloween.

Espaço: Casa da Karin.

U/A ( universo alternativo)

Personagens usados na one : Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke.

--

_Doces ou Travessuras, Karin_?

--

Halloween. Casas enfeitadas, pessoas com fantasias batendo nas portas e soltando a famosa frase: '_'Gostosuras ou Travessuras?_''

E quem não gosta da maravilhosa essência do dia das bruxas?

A maioria das pessoas entra no clima e enfeitam suas casas com fantasmas, bruxas e principalmente as lanternas de abobora. Alguns preparam festas, outros compram doces para esperarem as crianças baterem em suas portas.

Todos estavam aproveitando a noite, todos talvez, exceto uma certa ruiva de óculos que preferiu tomar um longo banho relaxante e jogar-se sobre a cama.

As festividades da data não atraiam Karin, principalmente depois de um longo dia exaustivo. Seu único desejo era cair na cama e dormir.

Mas, ela esqueceu-se de um importante detalhe, e apenas se deu conta disso ao despertar com o som insistente da companhia ecoando pela casa inteira.

Murmurou uma dúzia de palavras irritadas e ajeitou sobre o corpo a blusa preta que vestira depois do banho, que acompanhava a sua calça jeans favorita de usar em casa. Calçou o all star sem se dar ao trabalho de amarrar os mesmos, e rumou para a sala.

Tocou a maçaneta e sem vontade, girou-a, fazendo com que ela se abrisse, e revelasse um rosto conhecido sorrindo enormemente, deixando-a mais irritada ainda.

- Suigetsu. – Girou os olhos enquanto dizia o nome em um tom de desgosto. – Vou te dar cinco segundos para me explicar o motivo de sua visita enquanto eu estava dormindo. E.. – Passou os olhos sobre ele, soltando um riso que ecoou pela sala inteira. – Que diabos é essa coisa que você está vestindo?

O garoto continuou sorrindo sem se sentir afetado pelo comentário de Karin. O sorriso da mesma sumiu quando percebeu que não havia atingido-o.

- Eu estou fantasiado, é Halloween. Isso é normal nessa data, você não sabia Karin? – Suigetsu indagou, afastando com as mãos a garota para que ele pudesse entrar na casa da mesma.

Karin bufou com tamanha ousadia. Sem pedir licença ele invadiu sua casa e deitou-se em seu sofá. Ele era realmente muito corajoso, não que ele nunca fizera aquilo, alias, pelo menos duas vezes por semana ele ia visitá-la e folgadamente comia suas comidas, deitava em seu sofá e assistia televisão. E Karin jamais entendeu o motivo das visitas se eles sempre brigavam.

Desde os tempos de escola fora assim, brigas e discussões por qualquer motivo que fosse. Apenas não ficavam um dia sem se ofenderem com palavras grosseiras.

Vendo que não teria jeito, Karin fechou a porta e andou até a beira do sofá, cruzando os braços passou a encarar o garoto que cantarolava alguma musica desconhecida por ela.

- Nossa, que mau humor Karin. – Comentou ironicamente, com um sorriso de canto. – Levou um fora do Sasuke foi? Pela milésima vez?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Ela retrucou em um tom ríspido e alto. – O que você quer hein seu idiota? Acabar com minha noite de sono perfeita?

Ele sorriu satisfeito. Porque não havia nada no mundo inteiro que podia deixá-lo mais feliz do que irritar a ruiva. E mesmo sem saber o motivo que o levava a isso, sempre que ele precisava sorrir ele a procurava, apenas para irritá-la e receber algumas palavras ásperas de volta.

Porque ele gostava quando ela prestava atenção nele. E mesmo sem notar ela gostava de estar na companhia dele. Mais ambos eram orgulhosos demais para admitirem que na verdade possuam um laço solido de amizade e preocupação. Mesmo diante das brigas e das verdades ditas em palavras grosseiras.

Suigetsu dizia a verdade, porque ele não suportaria vê-la sofrer se um dia quebrasse a cara.

- Eu pensei em descansar um pouco.

- Pois minha casa não é banco de praça. – Resmungou, em um tom mais baixo. – Olha Suigetsu, você sabe como eu amo suas visitas não é? Mais hoje não estou em um bom dia, eu tive que decorar um salão enorme, estou cansada.

Karin era decoradora. Não que esta era profissão que ela sempre desejou, era apenas provisória, até juntar dinheiro o suficiente para que pudesse abrir algum negocio próprio.

Era o primeiro Halloween dela em tal profissão, e fora também o dia mais exaustivo, principalmente porque uma riquinha havia alugado o maior salão da cidade para dar a sua festa. Depois de tudo pronto, Karin desejava nunca mais ver um morcego falso em toda sua vida.

Suigetsu vez ou outra aparecia na padaria de sua família para ajudar, mais a maioria das vezes era seu irmão Mangetsu que fazia todo o serviço.

- Oh. – Suigetsu soltou, enquanto em um salto se colocava de pé em frente à garota, que mantinha seus braços cruzados e os lábios torcidos. – Na verdade eu não vim só para descansar.

Karin pensou um pouco, entreabriu os lábios mais não disse nada. O que diabos ele poderia querer então?

Ficou um tempo apenas encarando-o. Analisou sua fantasia, era realmente patética aos seus olhos, uma calça preta, uma camiseta de manga comprida vermelha e justa, uma capa preta e seu velho Adidas cano alto vermelho escuro que era a única coisa que ele tinha que ela realmente se agradava.

Quando os pensamentos de que apesar de idiota ele realmente ficava bem naquela fantasia começaram a tomar sua mente, Karin decidiu que era hora de respondê-lo, e tomar um remédio quando ele fosse embora, porque deveria estar ficando doente para pensar tal coisa de alguém irritante como Suigetsu.

- Então veio para que? – Perguntou-lhe finalmente.

- Uma pergunta. – Um sorriso maroto apareceu em seus lábios. – Doces ou travessuras?

- Não tenho doces Suigetsu. Eu estou de dieta. – Alegou mal humorada.

- Certo. Travessuras então? – O sorriso malicioso só aumentou. Karin ficou paralisada ao sentir as mãos do ''amigo'' sobre sua cintura.

- O que você..

Porem, ela não pode terminar a frase, Suigetsu fora rápido e capturou seus lábios com urgência. No inicio Karin ficou surpresa e não conseguiu fazer nada, depois pensou em afastá-lo, mais por incrível que pareça seu corpo não obedeceu, ao contrario, enlaçou o garoto pelo pescoço segurando com força sua capa que compunha a fantasia de vampiro que o mesmo usava e entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o invadi-la.

O beijo era extremamente doce, porem, era muito bom, Karin pode constatar. Eles combinavam mesmo assustadoramente bem. Aquele sem duvidas era o melhor beijo que já recebera, mil vezes melhor que o beijo amargo de Sasuke que um dia ela roubara. E céus, como era bom ser correspondida como merecia.

A imagem de Sasuke se dissipou.

Ela odiava Suigetsu, mais não podia negar que estava amando beijá-lo, e amando mais que aquele beijo estava durando bastante tempo. Ah, como ela se arrependera de não ter provado antes aqueles lábios, e amaldiçoava a si própria por pensar tal coisa.

- Chega Karin, está me deixando sem ar. – Suigetsu comentou maliciosamente separando seus lábios da garota.

Karin o empurrou para mais longe que pode.

- Você me beijou, paspalho. – Murmurou, andando até o sofá e jogando-se sentada sobre ele. – Eu te odeio, só para deixar bem claro.

Falou mais para si mesma que para o garoto, e ele riu alto como sempre fazia quando sabia que ela estava mentindo para ele.

- Besta. Você correspondeu porque quis. -

Suigetsu percebeu o porquê de _gostar_ de irritar a garota quando a beijou, _porque ele a amava._

Karin percebeu porque achava que amava Sasuke, porque nunca havia _provado os beijos de Suigetsu._ Porque para ela era confortável amar o garoto mais bonito da escola, um garoto popular. Era apenas pura carência. Mais agora, ela já não precisava mais dele. Ela tinha achado alguém bem melhor _para amar._

**Suigetsu** passou a gostar ainda mais do **Halloween. **

A data favorita de **Karin** passou a ser o **Halloween.**

------

Halloween é minha data favorita, e Suika é meu casal favorito; então decidi fazer a one; o que acharam? (:


End file.
